1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular sun visors, and more specifically to a multidirectional auxiliary sun visor with a folding panel and pivot clips adaptable to provide a user with the ability to select a variety of directions or areas in which visor can be positioned to prevent sun glare from obscuring vision of the roadway while driving.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicular sun visors typically comprise a single panel affixed to an L-shaped support rod, wherein the panel can extend downward from the support rod to block glare from the sun entering through the front glass, and alternatively the support rod can pivot, wherein the panel can block glare from the sun entering from the side of the vehicle. The panel can be pivoted upward in contact with a headliner of the vehicle when not in use.
Some models of vehicles have an additional vertical slidable panel capable of extending toward the center of the vehicle to block glare from the sun entering through the space remaining between the primary panel and the rear-view mirror. Although the slidable panel provides some additional coverage, it is inadequate to fully block glare in all instances. Therefore, a number of auxiliary devices have been conceived to accommodate the shortcomings of the factory installed sun visor.
An examination of the prior auxiliary devices demonstrates a variety of means offered to fulfill the need for additional protection from glare from the sun. One such device is a sun visor extender comprised of a support bar secured to an existing sun visor by means of elastic straps. The support bar comprises magnets which cooperate with magnets on an extender to secure a shield exposed downward from the existing sun visor. This device offers additional protection, but lacks versatility to cover areas other that those directly below the existing visor.
Another prior auxiliary device is a visor adapted to be secured to an existing sun visor, wherein the auxiliary visor comprises an additional L-shaped support rod secured to an existing panel by means of elastic straps. The auxiliary panel can extend downward from an existing panel or alternatively may pivot to cover an area to one side and below an existing panel. Although this panel offers more versatility than the previous device, it fails to offer protection from sun glare entering toward the center of the vehicle front glass. That is, it is restricted to providing coverage for only one side.
Yet another prior auxiliary device, is a visor unit comprising a series of slidable panels adapted to slide vertically or horizontally from the existing visor. Although this device purports to offer coverage in three directions extending from the existing visor, the horizontal slidable panel extending toward a vehicle support column provides little benefit, in the absence of a means to pivot independent of an existing visor to cover the vehicle side window.
Currently, available auxiliary sun visors lack the versatility to protect an occupant from glare from the sun in three directions, including a side window, with a single panel.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a multidirectional auxiliary sun visor with the adaptability for pivoting in a variety directions or covering different areas to prevent glare from the sun obscuring the vehicle occupant's vision.